In a given elevator system or environment, lateral motion may be induced in one or more ropes of the elevator (e.g., compensation ropes or hoist ropes). The lateral motion may at least partially result from a swaying or movement of a building in which the elevator system is located. For example, a large wind gust, an earthquake, etc., may cause a high-rise building to sway, which in turn may cause the elevator and its associated ropes to sway.
It may be desirable to limit or minimize these elevator rope sway conditions. For example, rope sway may cause a rope to impact a wall of a hoist-way which may cause a degradation of the rope. A rope that sways may create a loud sound when contacting an object, which can frighten elevator passengers. Rope vibrations can couple into an elevator car. In some instances, rope sway may cause an entanglement of the ropes that could lead to subsequent damage of the elevator and its associated components.